


I Want You (L x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut, lemonade, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The newest member of the Kira task force must decide if it is worth risking her career for an affair with the detective she admires so much.





	I Want You (L x Reader)

As the newest and youngest member of the Kira task force and as its first female member, you felt as though you had a lot to prove. You were proud that the deputy director chose you, even though you were the only person who volunteered when the task force needed more man hours. He must have felt you were at least trustworthy enough to take on such an important case. You wanted to be an asset to the team. Not only that, you couldn’t wait to meet the famous L, the genius, your idol. It was time for your first day. You looked yourself over in the hallway mirror and smiled. You opened the door to the hotel suite.

“(name), I’d like you to meet L, but please call him Ryuzaki while working this case,” Chief Yagami said.

The man known as L, the most successful private detective in the world, stood before you, and you were frankly a little disappointed. He stood, shoulders hunched, with his hands in his pockets and scratched his right shin with his left foot. He wore a plain white shirt and loose fitting jeans. He definitely didn’t seem to care what anyone thought of him. His eyes were large and lusterless, with dark circles beneath. You did notice, though, that when he flicked his wild raven hair, his jaw was nicely cut, and he had a cute nose. You reached out your hand to shake his. His grip was firm, and his fingers were surprisingly warm for someone as pale as a dead fish.

“It’s nice to meet you, (name). Welcome to headquarters. I take it you’ve met everyone else, and chief Yagami has briefed you so far,” he said. He was brisk. He moved a pile of paper off a chair and gestured for you to sit and folded himself into a peculiar crouching position with his feet on the chair and his hands on his knees. “Right now, we’d like you to keep an eye on the female members of the Yagami household. As you know, there are no blind spots in the house, meaning the bathroom is fair game. Chief Yagami has already agreed to this new arrangement.”  
You nodded and took a seat beside Ryuzaki who was thumbing his upper lip as he watched a video feed of Yagami Light sit at his desk.

“I hear you suspect Yagami Light to be Kira.” You watch him silently staring into the monitor.

“Don’t look away,” he said. Light’s little sister was about to step into the shower. “Chief Yagami wants us to be completely thorough.”

The day passed slowly, punctuated by room service meals. Finally, the sun was setting, and it was probably time to go.

“Everybody, you can go home,” Ryuzaki said. He turned to you. “Except you, (name). I need extra eyes on the monitors tonight.” He returned his unblinking gaze to the screens in front of him.

An hour passed in silence. Ryuzaki ordered more room service, and more coffee and cake was sent to the room.

“Would you like some cake, (name)?” he asked.

“Sure,” you said.

“Open up.” He broke off a piece of yellow cake with his fingers. You wondered what the hell he was doing, but when the world’s greatest and maybe most eccentric detective offers you cake with his fingers, there may not be any harm in accepting. You leaned toward each other. It was a strange sensation to have his fingers so close to your mouth, but you took the cake, as messy as the exchange was. “I got some frosting on your cheek. Here.” He gestured for you to come closer, and you leaned in, heart pounding. He wiped the frosting off your cheek with his index finger. He held it out to you. “Go ahead,” he said and smirked a little, as if his face wasn’t accustomed to smiling. “Go ahead,” he coaxed. Silently, you took his finger in your mouth and swirled your tongue around it, getting off all the frosting. You thought maybe all days were like this at the Kira investigation headquarters. “This is excellent.” He was stuffing his face by the forkful, returning his attention to the monitors, as if nothing happened. The frosting still coated your mouth, so you drank some coffee to wash it down.

~~~

The investigation wore on, and Ryuzaki didn’t bring up the cake incident and neither did you. You decided it was harmless, but you found yourself stealing peeks of him occasionally, watching him thumb his upper lip while deep in thought. You watched him wiggle his toes in that odd sitting position of his. You watched him plop lump after lump after lump of sugar into his coffee. He certainly was an odd man, but you also noticed the muscles of his back slide gracefully as he reached for things. You heard the silkiness of his voice. You could still taste the frosting on your tongue.

~~~

The team had Amane Misa in custody for allegedly being the second Kira, and she required 24/7 surveillance. Again, he asked you out of all the others to stay late with him. The two of you shared the couch in front of the monitors.

“This will be an all nighter,” he warned, not taking his eyes off the restrained and blindfolded Misa.

“I’ll get us some coffee then.” You started to get off the sofa beside him. He grabbed your wrist. His grasp was firm and strong. His lips curled into a small smile and he let go. You got two cups of coffee from the room service trolley and sat back down on the sofa. That was strange, you thought. Never a dull moment with Ryuzaki.“You’re strong,” you said, not really knowing what else to say.

“I play tennis,” he said absentmindedly, as he continued to watch Misa.

“Why’d you grab my wrist?” you asked, to your own surprise.

“If you couldn’t already tell,” he said, “I want you.” He turned to look at you. Instead of looking tired as they usually do, his eyes were round and earnest. “As you well know, I’m a very confrontational person, so I thought it best just to come out and tell you.”

You almost spat out your coffee. Obviously he wasn’t used to the dating game or else just didn’t care. Somehow this was so charming to you. You leaned into him, and he leaned back as the two of you continued to watch the monitors.

 ~~~

The next night, you offered the stay late again, and you smiled when he accepted but made sure no one else on the task force saw you.

“I’ll have Watari watch the feed remotely tonight,” he said once all the others had filed out for the evening. “He’ll be able to monitor Light and Misa from our general base of operations.” He whipped out his phone, pressed a button, and dangled it by his ear.

You walked to the bathroom. You wanted to splash some water on your face, but who really does that? It would mess up the makeup you carefully applied this morning. You looked at yourself in the mirror, your eyes glittering with excitement and fatigue. What was about to happen? You returned to the living room, where Ryuzaki stood with his hands in his pockets.  
You walked right up to him, looking up into his dark eyes. With his arm around you waist, he pulled you in closer. His touch sent a shock through your entire body, electrifying your nerves.

“(name), you are beautiful.” He brushed the hair off your forehead and kissed it softly

“Thank you,” you said as you melted into his chest.

“Do you want me, too?” he asked.

“Yes,” you said, almost inaudibly.

“Say it.”

“I do. I want you, too.”

He took your hands and led you into the bedroom. He gave you a gentle shove, and you toppled onto your back onto the soft comforter. He crawled on top of your and began unbuttoning your shirt. When he was done, you squirmed free of it and unhooked your bra. He stared openly at your breasts, mouth slightly open. You laughed and reached to unbutton his jeans. Your hand brushed his hard cock through the fabric. He hopped out of his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. You ran your hands through the shock of dark hair on his chest.

“It’s time to get you of those pants.” He was down to just his boxers, which were hardly concealing his erection. Seeing his excitement made you excited in turn. You felt an ache between your legs and hurried to get your pants off. “Wait,” he said. “What’s the rush? We have all night.” He slowly slid your pants down, and you let him peel off your panties, lifting your butt to help him ease them off. He pushed aside your thighs and gazed at your pussy. He cocked his head and gave a little sigh. You laughed at what you were coming to recognize as L-isms. You spread your legs wider for him, and he took his right index finger and middle finger and inserted them into your pussy. They came out slick. “Open up,” he said and he held his fingers to your mouth. As with the frosting, you sucked his fingers clean. Then he was back between your legs, licking you from your hole to your clit. He teased it with the tip of his tongue while gently gliding his fingers in and out. You were writhing on the bed, balling the sheets in your fists, and squeezing the sides of his head with your thighs. He ran his hands up and down your sides, over your breasts and stomach. Finally, your breath began to catch in your throat, and you struggled to breathe, as you felt your pussy gushing. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and laughed. He was soaked.

“That was wonderful,” you breathed.

After taking a moment to recover, during which he slowly stroked himself, you got off the bed and knelt on the floor in front of him. His cock was long, pink, and slender. With both hands around the shaft, you took just the head of his cock in your mouth, swirling your tongue around and around it. You looked up and locked eyes with him. He brushed the top of your head gently with his fingertips. You licked up and down the sides. Then you plunged almost his entire cock into your mouth. He gasped. You bobbed your head up and down between his legs, moaning so he could feel the vibrations. He grasped your hair tighter. Then to your surprise, he gently pushed you away. He guided you by the shoulders back to the bed. You laid down, and he crawled on top of you again, this time reaching across you for the nightstand.

“I thought something like this might happen,” he said, rifling through the drawer. He pulled out a sleeve of condoms and tore one off. You laughed to yourself at the L-ism.

“Are we really going to do this?” you asked.

“Yes.” He rolled the condom on. You parted your legs to welcome him, and he eased his way into you with soft, gentle strokes. He lurched over you so his head was beside yours. He nibbled the rim of your ear. His hot, damp breath on your neck made you moan. Soon you were so wet, he was rhythmically pumping away, fully inside you with each thrust.

“I want you from behind,” he whispered.

He pulled out, and you got on your hands and knees, pussy swollen and drenched. He slipped right in, and you both gasped in unison. With deep strokes, he filled you again and again. When you began to buck up against him, his thrusts intensified. With your flushed face buried in a pillow, you reached back and spread your butt cheeks, so he could go even deeper. Your breath was ragged, and you yelped and moaned when he pressed his thumb on your anus.

“I thought you might like that,” he said. “Oh, I’m getting close. Turn around.” He pulled out and quickly slipped the condom off. You turned around, and he came all over your face. His cum was hot but cooled quickly on your skin. You could feel it roll down your cheeks like tears.

He left for a moment and returned with a warm washcloth to wipe your face. When you were all clean, he kissed you deeply.

“We can’t let the others know about this,” you said when you fell away from each other. “They’ll get suspicious if I am the only one working late nights.”

“I thought that would be a possibility, so I arranged for us each to have our own apartments and stay in the new permanent headquarters for the Kira investigation. Everyone will be welcome to stay whenever if they don’t feel like going home. No one will suspect a thing.”

~~~

You woke just before dawn. The lights of the city were low, and the scrim of the sky was turning pink. L was naked in bed, still asleep. But he had his thumb pressed to his upper lip as though still working out details of the Kira case in his sleep. You decided to wake him up with a kiss on the cheek. He stirred and eventually stretched himself out like a cat. He reached for the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 5AM.

“We have two hours before people start arriving,” he said. “I want you again.”

“I’m yours,” you said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
